1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting sheet glass and joining the cut shapes with lead came. More particularly, the invention relates to a simple apparatus for cutting sheet glass and lead came which is used in conjunction with a pattern or other configuration representing the desired shape. The invention is of particular utility when it is recognized that accurate cutting of sheet glass and lead came requires a relatively stable sheet glass cutting apparatus which can be easily maneuvered and operated as well as a sharp edged lead came cutting device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various methods and apparatus for cutting sheet glass and lead came are known in the prior art. Generally, such methods and apparatus involve the use of sheet glass cutting devices independent of any stablilizing means and a single edged lead came cutting device. However, such sheet glass cutting devices ar usually operated by one hand of the user which oftentimes results in inaccurate cutting of the sheet glass to the desired shapes arising from the absence of a stabilizing means associated with the sheet glass cutting device. Use of a single-edged lead came cutting device requires a relatively large amount of force to cut lead came, which often deforms or damages the lead came. Other limitiations and disadvantages of prior art may be more readily apparent and appreciated in light of the improvements and teachings of the present invention.